Better Than Revenge
by Snily-Sevans13
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: If you have not read and finished Last Sacrifice I suggest not reading this, since it deals with the very last chapter of the book. If you have, enjoy! It deals with all the main characters, some minor, and is in Rose's POV.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed very unlikely to most people, as I, Rosemarie Hathaway, stood in front of thousands of royal and non-royal Moroi as well as a handful of commoners and a whole bunch of guardians, that I was innocent in committing the murder of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov. I stood calling out Tasha Ozera, the most unlikely suspect, on first degree murder and framing an innocent person, me. That wasn't something you saw happen everyday, considering it was the murder of a queen. However, this was a serious matter, all the evidence now pointed at her. I had been framed by someone, and I was now staring her in the face. The only thing that didn't appear guilty was Tasha herself standing in front of a procession of confused people, in tears, not daring to believe what she was hearing.

"But Rose, I've been behind you this whole time! I swear it wasn't me, how could you even come up with such a thing?" She turned franticly to the man standing next to me. "Dimka, you believe me don't you?" She looked at Dimitri with such desperate eyes that I started to feel a knot of guilt twisting in my chest and stomach. "Tell her it's ridiculous! You know I'd never do such a thing!" The truth was, I did think it was absolutely ridiculous. I felt crazier than ever standing in front of Tasha and her friends and family, accusing her of murder. It was simply _wrong. _But the evidence didn't lie. People did.

Dimitri Belikov simply turned to face me, his face showing almost no emotion, except I knew him well enough to know that he felt almost as bad as I did. I stared back at him, and he came over to me slowly. "What should I say?" I whispered to him. His face looked thoughtful, and then he took the microphone from me.

"Tasha, we have evidence. We're not going into this blind sided. You apposed the age law, you had access to her chambers, and you were there the night she was murdered. However, there were no existing records of your visit, since it was private." She looked absolutely devastated, and the knot grew tighter.

"Tell me this, Dimitri," He and I both flinched, and I could see Christian's shocked face sitting right next to hers. She'd never called him by his actual name before. "Why in the world, would I frame Rose? I have nothing but respect for and her abilities! I've supported her through as much as I could…" And that's when anger flared up inside me, as everything clicked into place, and I knew why she'd framed me. It was a petty reason, very childish, and I wasn't about to sit there and listen to her go on about how she respected and loved me, it made me want to throw up. So I stole the mic back and I cut her off.

"That's a lie! You and I both know exactly why you framed me!" Hot tears of anger began rolling down my cheeks as I yelled at Tasha. Any under lying conversations in the crowd stopped immediately as my voice rang through the ballroom and they saw me loose control for once. For once in my life, I felt like I'd been stabbed in the back. That didn't happen often, and especially not with people I was close to. I'd been framed, locked up in prison, broken out, been on the run, on the most wanted list, and living a life of hell for the past two months or so. All because of jealousy? Apparently.

Tasha gave me a warning look that also contained fear, and in true Rose form, I smiled. It was mean, but I knew I had her. Dimitri cringed beside me and I'm not sure if it was because I smiled at her pain, or because he knew what was about to come out of my mouth. Either way, I started to blurt _everything_ out. "You're jealous! Yeah, that's _it_.That's _all_. The only reason! Just because, because…,"

It was harder bringing myself to actually say it out loud than it had been in my mind. I chanced a sidelong glance at Dimitri. He was smirking. Right at me, and I had a feeling it was because it was so like me to call someone out like this. So that's all he did, but I was sure I'd be getting a mouthful from him later. I continued anyways.

"Because you wanted him, and I already had him!" Lissa, who had been standing by the whole time feeling uneasy, burned a hole in the back of my head. She was shocked at me, shocked at the news, and just plain upset about everything. She knew it was true though, she trusted me. However Hans, who was closer to Dimitri than me, did not trust me. Most of the time. He laughed and moved closer.

"You're joking right? You think Lady Ozera murdered the queen because she couldn't have the man she wanted? That's ludicrous!" I snapped my head towards him.

"No! I didn't say that. Her act of killing the queen was completely political. She framed me over a romantic conflict." He scowled and turned his head towards Tasha who had moved forward towards us as much as the crowd would allow. I continued.

"She could have framed anyone, but she chose me because I had Dimitri and she didn't!" Some gasps came from the crowd. Those who never knew about me and my pretty much illegal relationship with him, now knew. That was about half of our population. Great. But that didn't stop me, I kept talking.

"And you _knew_!" I was screaming now, as more hot tears found my cheeks. "You _knew _they'd believe you because you used my stake, which already had my fingerprints! They'd believe you because more than enough people knew I didn't care for Tatiana, and I already had a bad enough reputation from school, and breaking Lissa out! See, look how easy that was! I could have framed myself too!" I was adding in some frantic hand movements here and there, and the last comment was probably unneccisary, but I threw it in anyways.

I could tell Dimitri was trying not to laugh from barely even glancing at him, and so was my father. Heck, I probably would have too if I had been watching myself, but at that moment in time it pissed me off even more, so the tears just kept coming. Those who saw my rant as over, which it was since I couldn't think of anything else to say, started yelling. To my surprise and all of my supporters, it wasn't at me. Tasha was being called a wide range of names that even I didn't want to repeat. And even though I still felt awful that this was happening to her, it was only because I couldn't believe she'd let lovesickness get the better of her. I understood her situation, but I didn't think I would have framed someone of murder because of it.

My breathing was heavy and the last of the tears started to dry up as Lissa and my mother came over and hugged me individually. It felt nice to have supporters in something like this, and I hugged each of them tightly as I watched the crowd parting so the guardians could take Tasha into custody for questioning. As I watched her leave I still felt anger burning inside of me. This wasn't over.

Dimitri came over and took me in his arms at last, still with a smile. "Rosemarie Hathaway. I cannot believe you just did that. But I wouldn't expect anything less of you I guess, right?" He kissed my forehead and I felt warmth inside me, but it burned cold.

"No. You shouldn't." I paused, and in cold voice added, "In fact, you should expect more. I'm definitely not done with her yet." Dimitri pulled away from the embrace and tilted my head towards his to give me a concerned look. I think he saw the affect of Spirit in my eyes as much as I was begining to feel it. The others just looked frightened. "She needs to pay for what she's put me through. And I won't let anyone but me take the money from her." They knew I didn't mean money and it scared them even more. I think so much to the point they didn't bother asking questions. They let it drop, as did I. But it wouldn't leave my mind until I felt satisfied.

Dimitri held me tighter and my blood still burned cold. I felt like a different person. Spirit was slowly taking over, all because of jealousy, and I wanted my revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tasha had been dragged out of the ballroom, despite her furtive complaints, the counsel was asked to take their spots, and voting commenced. Lissa remained where she was, in front of the audience, along with the other candidates while Dimitri, my father and I took seats near the front. Skeptical guardians, including my mother, (however supportive she might be, she still didn't trust me a hell of a lot) kept a close eye on all of us. For a moment, I was kind of glad my mom had been kept completely in the dark about everything that had happened to me, for two reasons. One: She more than likely wouldn't have let any of it happen, she wasn't a "lets-be-sneaky-and-evade-the-law" kind of person. Two: If she had been caught being involved with any of our plans, it would have ripped apart her kick-ass guardian status that in a round about way, I had inherited. That was definitely the one thing I admired her for more than anything.

All was quiet for a few minutes, as each and every detail, each possibility was taken into account on behalf of the future of our society. When each member of the council was asked to announce their vote, it was a landslide victory. Everyone excluding the royals who were families to the other candidates, voted for Lissa. She was to be the leader of our generation. The roar of the crowd was deafening, I wasn't sure I found one unhappy person in that room. Even Lissa was smiling, and for a moment I forgot all about what had just happened. I was so happy for her, I smiled so much that I actually started laughing. Dimitri pulled me into a tight hug and lifted me off the ground, he was smiling just as much. He spun me around a couple times and each time I passed the happy yet disapproving face of Abe, which only made me laugh more.

When he put me down, I turned to my dad and placed a hand on his arm. "Cool it old man, you make it such a big deal. I swear, he's not abusive…or a bad influence." He just gave me a look that said "Did you really just say that?" And as Dimitri realized the context of the conversation, he took half a step back from me, straightened up, and looked nervous. Now it was my turn, I turned to face him and give him a look that said, "Did you really just do that?" From the look that Dimitri gave me in return I gathered that I must have had a remarkable impression of my father. He looked more scared of me than him, but that didn't stop my dad from speaking up anyways.

"Watch out Belikov, I know you're up to no good." He had a smirk on his face but that didn't seem to make much of a difference to Dimitri, he still looked frightened and he probably took the message to heart. As I turned to see Lissa gliding over to us, in her usual graceful way, I momentarily wondered how that comment might affect my sex life.

I pulled Lissa into a hug jumping up and down with her, like we had as little kids whenever her parents said we were going to get ice cream or go some place special. It seemed like such a short time ago and reading Lissa's mind she seemed to be thinking the same thing. If anytime was the time to let my emotional barriers down, it was right now. We both cried, our lives would change forever, however I knew I'd be closer to her than I would have before she earned her queenly title. She could assign me to be her guardian and I knew she would, as well as Dimitri. It seemed both our lives would work out the way we had planned. We let go and wiped our tears away, she half smiled at me.

"You know, this isn't what I wanted. I never _ever_ wanted to be queen. I _hate_ this political stuff, but I think it was sort of my destiny, you know?" She sighed and shook her head, and I read her emotions. She was obviously nervous, well of course, what eighteen year old girl, newly elected to be her society's queen wouldn't be. But there was also a happiness that made it hard to read anything else. I didn't really understand it, but I was glad it was there. I couldn't find a trace of spirit at that moment. Then, her happiness became evident, as she just blurted everything she was thinking out to me anyway.

"Think about this Rose. I mean look at our situation here!" She was really smiling now. She was so beautiful that way, it lit up her face, and made me smile back. "I'm the queen now, and aside from attending to all of my duties, I can basically have whatever I want." Ah Lissa. I knew hanging out with me would rub off on her someday. She was on my level now.

"I can have Christian, you and Dimitri can be my guardians! Which also means you can be together, so it works out both ways." My heart leapt when she pointed it out. I already knew it, but just to hear her confirm it was wonderful. "We'll have the biggest building in court as our _house_! Have you _seen_ the inside of the place? It's absolutely _gorgeous_, and enormous. Not to mention the private parties we can throw, and the spa treatment!"

"You should definitely pull a Tatiana and turn your bedroom into a whore house." My smile and excitement had grown more and more as she continued her rant and those sort of add-ins pretty much just rolled off my tongue by now.

"I like your thinking Rose! Just don't let Christian know when they're going on, okay? Unless he wants to join of course, then definitely tell him. You and Dimitri are welcome too!" We both just cracked up. It was nice to finally be able to loosen up a little after everything we'd both been through. I hadn't seen that side of her since we'd returned to St. Vladimir's.

Not only did Dimitri happen to hear that last comment and walk "casually" to my side, Christian happen to pop out of no where and give Lissa a big hug and kiss from behind, giving her a scornful look. She just laughed it off and he gave her one of his famous smirks. As much as I didn't care for the kid, they were adorable and complimented each other really well. Not to mention the fact that he treated her like royalty… no pun intended.

"So when's this party? I'm definitely coming." Dimitri nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. Should I bring the alcohol? Or have one of you three got that one covered?" Abe walked over and tapped Dimitri on the shoulder. Again with the nervousness. It was actually kind of cute on him.

"Son, you're out of line." Dimitri looked legitimately frightened. "Bringing the alcohol is _my_ job." I laughed until I cried. I couldn't get over the fact that I had a dad that could call my boyfriend _son_ and scare the piss out of him at the same time and the fact that he offered to bring the alcohol to an explicit bedroom party. I finally understood where party animal in me came from.

Lissa was asked to stay by the council so they could take care of some official business. I hated to leave her, but there were enough guardians already on stand-by, my mother still included. She hadn't really moved much, which was traditional guardian form, but I felt safe leaving Lissa in her care, knowing she'd just into action if it need be. A couple of men neither Dimitri or I knew were told to escort us to our new place of residence, the Royal Palace. Christian followed along behind us on Lissa's orders. Actually, it was the council's but he wouldn't listen to them. Typical.

I was really excited as we exited the ballroom, Dimitri and I hand in hand for the first time in public. A couple of passer-by stared and a couple of royals looked shocked, but neither of us really cared. This is how it would always be from now on. No more secrets. I was also excited to see my new bedroom, wait, _our_ new bedroom. I'd forgotten for a moment. I was also excited Lissa's whore house, which she happened to whisper to me on my way out, was definitely an official thing and she'd have some awesome parties there. Oh man, what had I done to her over the years. _I better let Dimitri know about this_, I though to myself as I smirked in the dark. It was afternoon on the vampiric schedule however it was late night at court and time to clean up and get some well deserved sleep.

I turned to Dimitri and was about to tell him what Lissa had told me when we past the court's prison. I felt my heart sink and I suddenly felt sick. _How could I have even forgotten about this?_ I asked myself, feeling like I might throw up, I felt feverish. I felt like I'd just sent someone to their death. And who knows, I probably had. Dimitri seemed to notice my gaze, directed at the prison door, remembering the short time ago when I had been locked up there. I'd felt like I was suffocating, I'd hated it there, and now I'd just sent Tasha to that same place. Where there was no color, where nothing was happy, where you couldn't breathe. She'd be locked in one of those cells by now, probably through with questioning, I couldn't believe she out of all people in the world would murder a queen.

Dimitri put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him as we walked past the place and towards the Palace. It got harder to breathe every second, tears burning in my eyes. This was just from knowing what I'd done to her, what kind of life I'd sent her to. Tasha, the sweet woman who always stood by me. She'd either rot away in that horrible white cell or be sent to her death too soon. And then I remembered the anger and hatred I'd felt in the ballroom, and it seemed the more I thought about the matter, the more those feelings returned. I still needed that revenge, I needed to figure out a way to get to her. _No_. _This isn't you Rose, it's spirit. Snap out of this. NOW. _I figured the more I told myself it was spirit, the faster it would go away, but it wasn't that easy. Nothing ever was with me.

We entered the Palace, the two men leading us, and all thoughts of Tasha momentarily disappeared again. The place was, well, royal. Almost everything was red and gold now, to honor the Dragomir family. They had decorated this place in a matter of maybe an hour or two. And it looked amazing as ever. What was even more was that they had set it up to fit an eighteen year olds customs. Nothing too elegant, but nothing was underdone. It was all very modern and contemporary, glass tables with dark wooden sleek chairs. _I could get used to this place. _I glanced back at Christian, whom I almost forgot was behind us. Not one of us had said a word. Now, he looked as though he might have a heart attack, and I could almost guess what was going through his head. Probably something along the lines of, "I get to _live _here?" and probably, "Muahaha. This will all be mine someday, too! Yes!"

As I turned towards him to make a comment it was just in time to hear him say, "Wow. This is where we _live _now guys." Hah. Knew it. He'd probably never seen anything this grand before. At least not where living conditions were concerned. And I had to admit, if I hadn't been ordered here by Tatiana the few times I had to be scolded for Adrian purposes, I'd be just as awe stuck as he was.

The men left us and said we were free to check everything out, just not to break anything expensive. So Dimitri, Christian and I made our way up to the bedrooms to see where we'd be laying our heads for the rest of our messed up lives. And I've gotta say, I'm pretty sure when we entered Lissa's room, (formerly Tatiana's), I knew why guys wanted to sleep with her so often, and it was definitely not because she was a good lover. That bed was the most soft, comfortable thing I'd ever lay down on. And the room, it just had a sexy, romantic feel to it. There was a pure silver champagne serving tray on a table in almost every corner of the room, dim lighting, deep red walls. Dimitri and I left leaving Christian to enjoy some sleep.

When we got into our room, there was luggage. Some of my really old clothes that I hadn't worn since I left St. Vlad's for my Dimitri hunt. But I had a beautiful silk nightgown that Lissa had once bought me one of the times we went shopping. I went to take a shower then slipped into it and met my beautiful Russian god in bed. It was just as comfortable as Lissa's. I guess you didn't get ripped off at the royal palace, I was glad. Though I had the urge to seduce him I didn't think I had the energy to do anything that would even come close. As soon as I was in his arms and we gave each other a kiss goodnight, he went to turn off the lights and my head hit the pillow. Just before the sleep ensued, I felt a huge jolt of guilt as, again, Tasha entered my mind. I clutched the feather pillow and curled up into a ball, Dimitri wrapped his arms around me from behind, seeing the pained expression on my face from over my shoulder.

"It'll be okay Roza, it's not your fault. It was her actions that got her where she is, don't blame yourself. I love you, I don't want to see you hurting yourself over this." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"But it is my fault Dimitri. If I wouldn't have said anything, she would never have gotten caught. I have everything she wants. You, freedom, now I have probably have _some_ political power…" He cut me off by rolling me over and kissing me lightly on the lips, then replacing them with his finger.

"Well then it's her that should be out for revenge, not you. Don't let the spirit take control. You know yourself. Even _you_ have limits, you don't stoop that low. You'll pull through this, but only if you keep a clear, rational mind." He kissed me on the forehead and smiled and then his head hit the pillow softly. His words calmed me down enough to get me to sleep, but all to suddenly I felt fear. I was still sleeping, yet something in my subconscious told me that I should be afraid, that something somewhere wasn't right. At first my conscious told me Lissa, and it was accurate, however it was not at all what I expected to see.

A spirit dream materialized around me and there I saw Adrian. Tied to a pole with rope. And Lissa just at arms length of Tasha Ozera, trying to untie Adrian. And somehow, Christian managed to be there as well, protecting Lissa from his aunt.

This may have been the most real spirit dream I'd ever stepped into. This ought to be interesting. 


End file.
